Colors of the Rainbow
by SailorDeathMoon
Summary: Yugi has feelings for Yami, but he's to scared to tell him for fear of rejection. Basically just fluff towards the end. Maybe a little angst thrown in. I suck at summaries. One-Shot. Yaoi. Puzzleshipping. YxY. Rated K for fluff.


**So this is a little treat for all you guys out there who waited patiently for me to post chapter 7 in C&A. Hope you like it. It's just a lot of fluff.**

…**.**

Whenever I saw him it was like looking at an angel. My dark clouds would disappear, and the sun would shine again. He didn't need to do anything. Just seeing him would brighten my day. If he happened to look in my direction, I would feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks grow warm. If he smiled at me, my face would flush a deep red. I would smile back. He would never notice though. He was always surrounded by his friends. That was okay though. I didn't need him to see me smile. If he did, then he would've seen my blush too.

I would sit in class and daydream of the day I would tell him. I imagined myself telling him that I loved him in a romantic place, like a fancy restaurant. I imagined him taking me up in his arms and saying he loved me all along too. He would kiss me, and entwine his hands in my hair, as my arms came up to wrap around his neck. But then I would start to blush and my daydream would shatter into a million pieces. I would sigh and try to concentrate on my school work. It never worked though. How could I, when I was completely and utterly in love with a boy who probably wasn't even gay?

Sometimes, after school I would walk around town and go to the park. He would be there with his friends, dueling each other, their duel monster cards flying, while they all laughed and joked around, teasing the unfortunate loser. One time He caught me watching and invited me to jump in and join them. I shook my head and ran away. I couldn't help it. He just made me so nervous. I was afraid I might make a mistake while playing and he would criticize me. Or worse, he would figure out I liked him and he would look at me with disgust and never smile at me again. I wouldn't have been able to bear that. So I just tried to avoid him as much as possible. At least then he could never hate me.

So it passed one day after another. Every time that I saw him after that I would avoid him. If he was at the park, I would leave and find another place to do my homework. If he was at the arcade, I would go home and play video games there instead. At school, I would take the long way to class in order to avoid him in the halls. In class, I would sit as far away from him as possible. I never dared to look his way. If I had I might have noticed the concerned looks he was giving me. My life was now a blur of trying to block out the boy I loved and the feelings I could never tell him about. But like all things, no one can ignore someone forever.

It happened one day when I was working in my grandpas' shop. I had just rung up another customer. They were on their way out the door when he walked in. He strolled up to the counter like nothing was wrong. His eyes told another story though. They were full of concern and worry, and they were aimed right at me. I pretended like the Duel Monster cards in the glass display case running the length of the counter was extremely important. I heard him stop in front of the counter, and risked looking up to see him casually leaning against it, one arm flat against the glass, the other cupping his cheek, while his head rested to the side, slightly tilted. His crimson eyes were large and inviting, almost asking me to open up.

His lips were a slight pink and slightly open, they looked so soft that I could almost just lean over and kiss them. I blushed just thinking about and quickly looked back down again. What was I thinking? There was no way I could ever do that. Not in a million years. I heard him clear his throat, and then he spoke to me. "So I was wondering why you've been avoiding me the past couple days? Was it something I did? Do I scare you?" Oh god he noticed. What was I supposed to say? I didn't see a way out of this situation. "N…No I'm not a…avoiding you." "You're stuttering. Are you scared of me?" "No it's just….."

How could I tell him I was stuttering because he made me nervous? "It's just what?" "I…I…. well you see….it's because…..um…." He started to laugh. Oh god. This was my worst nightmare. I was making a complete and utter fool of myself in front of him. I looked up, my cheeks hot with embarrassment. His eyes were sparkling, not with scorn, but with amusement. I was so focused on them that I almost missed his next words. "You're cute when you stutter."

I looked at him, a full on blush heating my face. I thought I'd heard him wrong. Maybe I was wishing so hard that he wasn't laughing at me that I'd made up some unrealistic sentence. But no, there on his face was a small smirk. "You know, I think you should look at people more often. Your eyes are beautiful. I really like them. I should know. I'm always trying to catch them in class. But you always seem to be off in your daydream land." I couldn't believe it. He was always trying to get my attention in class? Did this mean he liked me?

He must have seen the look on my face, utter confusion. He cleared his throat one more time. "So I know this is sudden and everything…. But I've wanted to say this to you for a while…..well what I mean is….. oh screw it all!" I barely had time to register what was going on before his hands were tilting my chin up and his lips came down to meet mine. They were soft and tasted like cherries. I was tense at first but I gradually relaxed into it. My arms came up around his neck and one hand moved up to my hair. After almost a minute we broke apart. We were both panting and my cheeks were flushed.

"So little Yugi what I want to ask is, will you go out with me?" The look in his eyes was one of love, and I found myself drowning in them. "Yes. I would like that very much Yami." His smile deepened, as he pulled me back in for another kiss. This one was sweeter and longer, and in it I tasted all the colors of the rainbow.

…

**So that was just a little fluff one-shot. It's my present to you guys for being such patient readers. Don't expect too many more stories from me at one time. I start school soon so I'll be focusing on passing my Geometry test to get into Calculus 2 years early, so I'll be really busy. I promise that I'll make more stores if I get enough reviews. I might even do an epilogue if I get enough requests. Till my next story. R&R**

**-Brooke**


End file.
